1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a holding device for handled objects and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a broom holder.
2. Related Art
A number of handle holding devices exist for holding handles of brooms, mops, tools or the like. Such devices operate through gravity and/or friction which engage about the handle. The devices are typically securable to a wall.
Prior hereto, however, there has been a lack of appreciation to aid the shopper in his/her trip at the local store whereat he/she not infrequently is need of purchasing a broom or other elongated handled object. At such time, the shopper lacks an appropriate place to position the broom or mop and it often sticks awkwardly out of a shopping cart. This can cause a disturbance in traveling through the shopping aisles and potentially cause an injury to another shopper. There is, therefore, a need to overcome this problem which exists.